Latios's Return Chapter 2
by JustNature
Summary: My second FanFiction. Please like, rate, comment, and share! Chapter three won't be coming out soon due to something at school. Sorry!


Latios Returns

Chapter 2: A Strange Appearance and Attack!

Previously on "Latios Returns":

_"Uh…guys, what's wrong with the Soul Dew? It's all black and purple." Ash said._

_ "What do you mean?" Latias replied, "Has it changed?" _

_ Then all of a sudden, a giant pokemon appeared out of the black and purple Soul Dew. It was Latios's father._

"What the…" Ash said in awe. " Is that who I think it is?"

"Father, is it really you?" Latias exclaimed, "Are you real?"

"Yes, my dear. I am here and I am real." Latios's father had a booming voice which made Ash feel more protected.

"Umm…I have a question, what's your name?" Ash asked.

" What are you doing Ash! You can't just ask a Pokemon it's name!" Dawn said worriedly.

"The name's Alto. The city of Altomare used my name in order to be protected by all means." Alto explained.

Ash then explained how he got turned into Black Latios, and how he was actually sucked into the Soul Dew when Latios called him into it.

"That's an interesting story you got there." Alto said, " I wish my son had been here to see me again. He would've been so glad."

"Father, Latios will and is still watching us right now. He's just in a better place." Latias said quietly.

"I'm afraid so, my dear daughter."

"So, why did you come out of the Soul Dew?" Ash asked.

"My daughter is still too young to fight against criminals, so I took Latios's spot to help Latias." Alto had confidence in himself, Latias, and Latias's friends.

"The city is in a wreck, the buildings are burnt down, what do we do to save it?" Brock asked.

"We must clear the city and take the people to different islands for now. We also must do whatever we can to protect the city." Alto said with a booming voice.

Everyone then called ships to come to the island of Altomare, and transport the people to the region of Kanto. Water was sprayed onto the city by using the ocean's floods. Everyone was working along together.

After a hard day of work, everyone was exhausted.

"Phew, We actually got it done!" Ash exclaimed.

"Latias, I'm afraid that more Team Rocket spies are coming. I can tell with my Psychic powers." Alto said.

"In that case, everyone come out!" Dawn yelled as she withdrew all of her pokemon.

"You guys too!" Brock said as he did the same thing.

As the group of pokemon got larger, the pokemons' cries were filling the air. It was a pleasant sight for Alto and Latias, to see that everyone was helping.

"Ok, here they come!" Ash said.

This time, it wasn't only two Team Rocket spies, it was thousands of helicarrriers bunched up in a single group.

"How…do we face this? We're outnumbered!" Dawn said worringly.

"Ha…foolish people. We're the Team Rocket air force, and we plan to destroy the city and capture Latios." A Team Rocket member said.

"Latios isn't here!" Latias yelled.

"Latias, only Ash's friends can understand us, not strangers." Alto said quietly.

Ash then bumped in and said, "Do you think you guys can handle us? We have the legendary pokemon on our sides!"

"We'll just capture the legendaries. There's no use of asking them for help."

"Oh yeah, we'll just show you what help we can get!" Dawn yelled, "Alto, do you think you can give me, Piplup, and Pikachu a ride?"

"Anytime Dawn." Alto said. And he flew the three up to the skies.

"Now Piplup, Whirlpool!" Dawn ordered. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The two moves collided causing a thunder-whirlpool, one of the best pokemon joint moves. The tunder-whirlpool took out almost 30 of the helicarriers.

Ash then made his move.

"Infernape, Fire Blast! Grotle, Leaf Storm! Buizel, Aqua Jet!"

The three pokemon also created a joint move allowing all three types, water, fire, and grass to combine into a three-way tornado. That move blasted about 300 helicarriers because it was a wide-ranged move.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled, as he saw the move take out most of the helicarriers.

"Ash, come with me." Latias said quietly.

"What? Oh, ok."

"Ash, are you willing to do this for out town of Altomare?

"Do what?"

"Once, Dawn and Brock stop attacking, we'll head charge through all of the helicarriers, just how Latios finished off the tsunami."

"Isn't it very life-threatening? How will we do such a thing?" Ash said confused.

"Latios didn't just head charge into the tsunami, he used a move called Luster Purge."

"Luster Purge? Do I know the move?"

"Yes, every species of Latios or Latias knows the move."

"Ok then, let's do this!"

Just when Brock and Dawn were exhausted, Ash and Latias joined the battle. They used other moves such as Dragon Pulse, Psychic, and Thunderbolt. But, they finally agreed to use Luster Purge at that time.

"Ash, it's time." Latias said.

"Ok then."

Latias and Ash held hands and were head charging through the helicarriers.

Finally, they said, "Luster Purge!"

The move was successful, and caused all of the helicarriers to break and fall, but Latias and Ash, lay on the floor, with their majestic bodies gleaming off sunlight.


End file.
